


Take It Slow, Take Me Steady

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Short & Sweet, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), connor is bad at feelings, friends with benefits to lovers?, reverse au, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: Hank has noticed a somewhat perplexing change in his partner, and decides to pull the brakes as they are getting intimate when something seems off. Confessions and snuggles ensure <3
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Take It Slow, Take Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/gifts).



Hank had noticed his partner seemed on edge for a considerable part of the day. Granted, Connor always seemed to put on a more serious air when they were working. He took his job seriously, and put in a lot of time and energy into the cases they were assigned. He also knew Connor was like this even before they started working together; there was only one way to become such a high ranking officer at such a young age.

But he also knew that it came at a price.

Despite Hank’s insistence on Connor seeking real help, he covered it all up with other coping mechanisms. And, to Hank’s both personal delight and chagrin, their sexual encounters had become one of those.

Several months after the revolution, Hank moved to his own place. It wasn’t because Connor threw him out, far from it, but there seemed to be some sort of hesitance when they were home together to interact. Connor would keep a respectable distance, and became cross when Hank pointed out certain details.

Connor didn’t eat enough. Connor worked too much during their hours off. Connor didn’t go out and socialize as often as others his age.

It caused Connor to snap at him, after months of this.

“And what about you Hank? I don’t see you going out and living your life! You’re  _ free _ now, aren’t you?”   
  
And it was true, he was. 

Connor apologized after, blaming it on an impending migraine, but by the time he went to the medicine cabinets to get some painkillers, Hank’s supercomputer of a mind had already done a search on available, android-friendly apartments.

A while later, when Hank visited to help with a case, they had talked it all out, and Connor explained himself a little more.   
  


“I didn’t want to… I don’t know. I wanted to approach you about certain things, but since we lived together and work together, I didn’t want you to feel beholden to me, or anything.”   
  
“Certain things?”   
  
Before Hank could ask him to elaborate, Connor’s lips were on his. 

And that’s how it started for them, about a year ago.

It wasn’t a consistent thing, since Connor wanted Hank to “see other people, if he wanted”; it was just a casual thing to explore and blow off steam. It seemed to do Connor some good, especially as things got a little more intense between them. Connor’s stress levels even went down considerably afterwards, which was something Hank wanted in the first place.

But today, he knew there was something different about it.

In his HUD, he saw a text message that Connor had sent him: Can you come over tonight? 

They had just closed a long-running case, but not in a satisfying way. After a string of androids went missing, their parts found abandoned in various parts of the city. But it all came to a head, literally, when an android was being assaulted by their suspect and then snapped their neck in self-defense.

It wasn’t ideal, honestly. They wanted to get justice for those other victims. But there wasn’t much they could do because the crime scene where he was murder tied up the loose ends they were looking for.

They sat at the station for another hour before their shift ended, and Hank silently followed Connor out to his car to go home with him.

Connor is on him nearly the moment they get through the door. At first, he presses Hank against a wall, pulling at his neatly made tie and undoing the top few buttons, before Hank flips them around and started lightly biting Connor’s neck in a way that makes him shiver.

Except, it didn’t make him shiver today, or not as much as usual. Connor whined, groaned, pushed his neck into Hank to urge him to bite harder. “We still have work tomorrow, baby. Don’t wanna mark you up.”   
  
“I don’t fucking care… I’ll cover it up later.”

So Hank gives in to him, bites a little harder, enough to leave a few marks. 

They manage their way to Connor’s bedroom, dirty clothes from the day before thrown off the bed in a pile with their clothes from today, furiously kissing and groping whatever they could reach.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck-” Connor whispered, feeling Hank’s fingers slide across his skin and settle between his thighs. 

He’s shaking. Hank knows Connor’s stress readings climb a little when they do this, but right now, it’s much higher than it should.   
  
“You good?” He asks before going any further.   
  
Connor grabs his hand, both of them gasping when Hank’s fingers press against his t-dick. “Oh fuck!” He moans, hips jerking in a desperate attempt for some friction. Before Hank can say anything, Connor is forcing his fingers to go further, to go into his slick hole, bucking into them. His wispy brows are furrowed deeply, eyes tightly shut. “Please, please just fuck me already,” he begs.

“In a minu-”   
  
“Now, GOD, now please,” Connor pushes Hank down, taking charge. He climbs on top, hands still shaking fiercely, and grips Hank’s length to guide into him.   
  
“Woah, slow down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”   
  
He hears Connor mutter “Good,” before trying to impale himself on Hank, only stopped short because his body is clenched so tight. Hank wants it to feel good, objectively it does, but his sensors all indicate that Connor is too stressed and frustrated.   
  
“Slow down, Connor-” 

His partner grunted above him, frustration pouring off him, instantly freezing. "Do you not want to?"

Hank frowned, "It isn't that." He gently pulled Connor off his dick and laid him down across his chest and belly. "Baby, I feel like something’s wrong and you aren't telling me. What do you need?"

With a huff, Connor tries to pull away, but Hank keeps them cemented together, combs his fingers through Connor's mess of short, brown curls. 

"C'mon, talk to me."

Connor's head is turned away, and he pounds his fist against Hank's chest with the force of a butterfly. "I just want you to fuck me until I can't think."

Chuckling, Hank rolls them onto their sides, getting a peak at Connor's flushed face and red-framed eyes. "I don't think that will really help, do you?"

He hears Connor choke up, and his eyes are still shut, so Hank brings his hands to cup his face. Data floods up his arms, his skin dissolving as he takes it all in. Temperature, heart rate, moisture level… 

"I'm sorry. Fuck, I should-"

"Shhhhhh… shhhhhhh…" Hank pressed his forehead to Connor's, thumbs tracing gentle lines along the apples of his cheeks. He felt muscles relax in his hold, only to tense up again a moment later and Connor tried to pull away from him. Without hesitation, he reaches out and clasps a hand behind Connor's neck, only tight enough to insist him to stay. "Slow down, Con. What's wrong?"

Connor choked up as he scoffs, "You don't wanna hear that shit."

It takes Hank a moment to process the layers of implications in that. "You-" For the first tike Hank can remember, he starts speaking before he has decided what to say. "You don't think I would?" 

Brown eyes downcast, he gets a shaky reply. "Why would you?" 

"Oh, Connor…" Hank leans in just in time for Connor for curl in on himself and press his face into his hands, and he wraps his partner in his arms closely. He tenderly kissed the spots he can reach with his lips: Connor's hands, the top his head, his bare, shaking shoulders. "You don't have to, not even right now, but I'm here to listen if you wanna talk about it." 

Connor stays silent, but clings to back fiercely. "Either you're bad at being like us humans, or I've only dated fucking shitty people."

"Do you care?" Hank asks quietly, and Connor only shakes his head. "That's good at least."

He thinks he could feel Connor smile at that, but doesn't say anything, just lays there with him as Connor breathed easier and organized his thoughts. "I'm-" His brows drew close as he started. "I'm very tired of not feeling good enough, but having to act like it."

"Is this just about the case?"

Connor shook his head, "God, no. I've always felt like I had to, even if I did it unconsciously. Relationships usually made it worse."

"Hmmm," Hank considered. "Do you do that with me?"

Suddenly, Connor buried his face into Hank's shoulder, "I used to. When you were first assigned, I did."

"And now?"

"I couldn't if I tried, but, it feels wrong somehow. Like I'm out of practice, but honestly, maybe that's why it also feels good."

"Holding you feels pretty good," Hank murmured.

"I still don't feel like I deserve to be treated so gently." Connor looked into Hank's worried eyes, "I don't think I can remember anyone who treated me so carefully."

"You have done the same for me," Hank reminded him. "All the shit I've gone through, and you stood by my side and listened. But, I want you to know... I didn't offer because I felt I owed it to you, it's because I learned from you."

"If that's the case," Connor takes a deep breath in. "Well then maybe that just proves it."

"Proves what?"

Connor had kissed him plenty of times already, and not just today, but Hank's circuits fired off dozens of and created dozens of errors when he felt lips on his own. He returned it in tender earnest, revelling in the softness of it that varied so greatly from when they would kiss in heats of passion.

"It proves that you bring out the best in me, and I'm afraid of letting you down."

Shaking his head, Hank sighed. "You could never. I want you to know that. I want more with you than just these nights in your bed. I want all of it, even this. Especially this. I don’t want you to feel like the only way to feel loved is by getting railed by your work partner."

Connor cringes a little, but doesn't move from Hank's arms. "Sure sounds pathetic when you say it outloud," he laughed wetly. "But you're right. And you mean more to me than to just be a means to an end. I'm… I'm sorry it ever came off that way."

"It isn't like I didn't consent, you know. And I know it'll take time for you to get used to it, but I like the idea of being your boyfriend. Your partner."

"Wanna move back in?" Connor offered. 

Hank smiled, and felt a wave of relief as he nodded in agreement. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to gildedfrost for the wonderful fic idea that he wanted to see written <3


End file.
